Skyward Sword One-Shots
by Noriana26
Summary: A few Skyward Sword One-Shots I wrote while sitting around. Enjoy! There is Zelink! Make sure to read the author's note inside! Reviews are awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hello! Welcome to my collection of 3 Skyward Sword one-shots! I highly suggest you read Pumpkin Soup while listening to either Zelda's Lullaby (Skyward Sword Version) or the Romance Theme. Read Feeling and Thoughts while listening to Fi's Farewell. You're welcome. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Pumpkin Soup**

Link and Zelda flew side by side on their loftwings. Although they lived on the surface now, they still visited Skyloft and the surrounding floating isles from time to time. This evening, Link had proposed that they go have dinner at the Lumpy Pumpkin together.

The Loftwings flew over the place and Link jumped, playfully grabbing Zelda off of her loftwing, he opened the sailcloth she'd given them and they both came to a graceful landing on the small island. Zelda giggled and pulled him inside the Inn, grinning widely.

They found a table and ordered two bowls of hot, steaming pumpkin stew.

"Link, look at the amazing new chandelier they installed! I heard some irresponsible kid summersaulted into the railing and knocked the previous one down." Zelda said, admiring the chandelier.

Link, taken by surprise almost choked on his soup, but swallowed it quickly. He nodded and sank a tiny bit deeper in his seat.

Zelda smiled at him and took a sip of the steaming soup in front of her.

They talked for a while and then walked outside.

Zelda smiled at Link, "You know Link, I really like you." She said, blushing and taking both of his hands in hers. Link nodded, smiling at her and glancing down for a moment at their hands.

"I want to be with you forever..." She began, but Link stopped her at that...

The loftwings flew gracefully overhead, gliding in the rays of the setting sun.

**Feeling**

Fi thought to herself. She wanted to be a real girl. Not just a spirit. She felt an emotion.. She'd never felt before. Was it what humans call... Love? She felt that emotion when she looked at Link. She knew he didn't feel it when he saw her though. At least not the way she saw him. But she was a spirit. It wasn't possible. She shouldn't even hope. But she couldn't help it.

There was no chance now anyway, she tried to convince herself. She was in the Eternal Sleep inside the master sword. And Link... could never love her.

She felt a new feeling. It was... Sadness.

**Thoughts**

Fi was asleep. But she could still think. Eternal sleep, but she remembered everything that happened to her. Everything that happened to the Master Sword. She saw all of the reincarnations of her master come and go. And she was glad to see him again. Happy to see the Legend live on. She did miss speaking to him though. To the original Link. She wondered if the Eternal Sleep might not be eternal. She wondered of she would take form again and be able to help her Master's journey. She wondered, also, what had become of Link. Had he moved on with his life, to go live in Skyloft with Zelda, or somewhere else. One day, he came into the temple. He was an adult. He came and sat near her. It was as though he was visiting her. Fi was content to just look at him. To know that he was happy.

As Link left the temple, Fi hoped that she would see him again someday. That she would talk to him again...

She was hopeful...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I totally wasn't expecting all you wonderful souls out there to review, so since I got some reviews and favorites and follows and stuff, I'm gonna write more! Yay! If you followed my advice with the music in chapter one, Listen to Silly Groose for Don't You Dare, until he leaves then listen to Crimson Loftwing. Thank you so so so so so so much to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited me! I'll also be posting more chapters on my previously discontinued Hunger Games story if anyone is interested to look into it. Well anywho, I don't own Zelda, because if I did I would just make a giant series of Skyward Sword sequels and threequels (if that is even a thing.. I copyright that word! ^_^) anyway, enjoy!**

**Don't You Dare (This story is set previous to the happenings of Skyward Sword)**

****Groose and his gang were up to it again. Picking on Link.

"Scrawny little wimp! You shouldn't even be at the knights academy!" Groose jeered.

"Yeah.. huh huh." Said Stritch and Cawlin, slowly.

There was a shout from behind them all, Link glanced around Groose's tall figure, grinning despite his predicament.

"Are you up to it again, Groose?!" Shouted Zelda, striding forward and glaring Groose straight in the eye.

"Uh-duh.. Uh... Wha-?" Groose stuttered.

"I said, What, are, you, DOING?!" She articulated.

"Umm.. nothing." He replied, scratching the back of his head, eyes glazed over a bit.

"Well it sounded to me, like you were picking on Link again. And you know what I think of that?" She retorted, angrily.

"Uh.. No...?" He said, leaning back a bit.

"I think.. you are a big bully! So scram!" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"Cawlin and Stritch ran off, "Come on Groose!" And he followed suit.

Link stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright, Link?" Zelda asked, hands on her hips.

Link nodded.

"Ok. I was actually just looking for you! I'm going to explore some of the islands around Skyloft. Do you want to join me?" She smiled.

Link nodded again, grinning.

**I'm trying to come up with something Fluffy, post skyward sword now. Maybe something like Pumpkin Soup, but in a different setting. I'll post it as soon as I can. (Possibly later tonight!) Reviews make me happy, which makes me write more. As you guys have seen proof! Again, Thank you so so so so so so so so much! I'll write more as soon as I come up with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**These one shots, I like writing them... ANOTHER. (Reference reference)** **so I've decided to write another one for you guys! I Get motivated when I get reviews, then I know someone is actually reading what I write. Listen to Zelda's Lullaby for this one, if you are following my Music Plan. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Picnic**

Zelda smiled, taking the loaded picnic basket off of her loftwing's back. She turned, as Link landed on the little floating island.

"I'm so glad you joined me for this!" Zelda said, beaming. Link nodded, smiling back. Zelda walked over to a patch of flowers, taking a picnic blanket out of the basket, and spreading it on the ground.

Link walked over, laying his sword and shield on the grass and sitting down on the blanket, he leaned back and looked up, smiling at the clear blue sky ad sunshine.

Zelda set out the food and they began to eat, conversing lightly.

When they were finished, they packed up the remains of their picnic and walked over to the edge of the little island. They'd stayed longer than they had thought, and the sun was sinking on the horizon.

Zelda sat down and swung her legs over the edge of the island, swinging her bare feet back and forth and leaned back on her arms.

Link sat down beside her and put his arm around her, smiling too.

They watched the sun set, it's glowing rays shining across the sky, reaching everything, and sinking lower.

Zelda looked at link, smiling softly in the dimming light. Link looked back into her deep blue eyes, leaning closer...

**aww fluff. I love fluff. Well I really should go and try to think of more one shot ideas. I love you all! :) bye! Oh, and Da Matt gets a cookie because he reviewed! Once again, Love you all, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I've been insanely busy with school and stuff and I've also been fresh out of fluff. Don't worry! I thought of some more. Ok! Minecraft Guardiansaiyan suggested I do a story about Groose! I don't think I'd be able to pull one of those off very well because, well, these are romance one shots, HOWEVERRRR, I have an idea! This is the longest authors note ever but KEEP READING! O-O you! Yes you! The one scrolling through all this! PAY ATTENTION! Anywho, since Halloween is upon us, I will make a variation holiday for Skyloft/Surface. You'll all have to accept that. Also, Groose's and all the families in this story are from this amazing blog on tumblr(although I may have tweaked a few things)! Check it out! It is called Ask The Sky Family, and it's beautiful!**

**So here goes-**

The sun was close to the cloud barrier, sending pink rays across it, the beauty of it was breathtaking. Three families met in the main part of Skyloft.

"Hey there! How are you Karane? How's the baby coming along?" Zelda greeted an auburn haired, big bellied Karane as they walked toward eachother, Peatrice joining in on the conversation starting about pregnancies.

Link smiled at Groose, shaking his hand, then turning to Pipit to do that same, "How've you two been?" He smiled, looking at Pipit, "Students at the Academy behaving?"

"Yep, they're learning well!" Pipit said.

There was a loud burst of laughter coming from a tangled pair of boys over in a path of grass, who'd obviously been wrestling. A blonde boy, the spitting image of Groose, but with Peatrice's hair, had a younger redhead in a headlock, and was ruffling his hair playfully. Another redheaded boy, wearing a Knight costume, stood back a bit, watching the scene.

"Quail! Let go of Heron!" Called Peatrice, her young daughter, Wren, on her hip.

"Aww mom, we're only havin' fun!" Said Quail, releasing his brother, who stumbled away, flattening how hair back into place and adjusting his Loftwing Rider costume back into place.

"Hey Daphnes, why don't you go talk to Koel? He seems a little quiet." Link said to his Sandy haired son.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll go see if he wants to talk about the knight academy some more!" Said Daphnes.

A little giggle was heard, as two little girls, one blonde, and one auburn headed smiled at each other. They both seemed to be about the same age.

"What's so funny Zellie? Skyla?" Karane asked the two.

"Oh, it's a secret." Zellie said matter of factly, "Ae can't tell anyone!" She collapsed into giggles again, clutching at her side.

"Alright," Yelled Groose, "Alright kids, who's ready to go?"

A loud yell came from all six kids, followed by a loud hiccup from Wren, at which everyone laughed.

"Ok then! Line up! Lets see what we have here.." He pointed to the two girls, "Twin Remlits?" He smiled, the. Moved on, pointing to each kid in turn, "Quail, Mogma, Heron, Loftwing Rider, Koel, Knight, Daphnes..." He paused, not quite realizing what Link's son was wearing until this moment, Daphnes stood there, wearing THE tunic. He looked exactly like his dad, wearing his old gear. Groose remembered that all like it was yesterday, "The Chosen Hero." he smiled.

Daphnes nodded, beaming.

"Alright then gang, let's go!" Groose said, assembling them up in a line and starting to march, "Hup, two, three, four, Hup, two, three, four..." And with that everyone was off.

Only two people remained.

Zelda turned to Link, beaming, "Isn't having a family absolutely wonderful?" She smiled, walking closer to Link and giving him a hug.

"Yes, Zelda, Yes it is." And he leaned down and met her lips, the evening sun illuminating the moment that could last forever, and they broke apart, clasping each others hands and following the laughing band of kids off to the first house.

Life was good.


End file.
